Five Songs, Five Drabbles
by slivershell
Summary: Five short drabbles with Heero/Quatre love based on the songs. Enjoy!


This challenge was taken from Babog, who did this like three years ago. I thought I should do the same for all the couples that I like. Here are the rules.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

I'm doing a fandom, Heero/Quatre.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song. No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance.

Sure…

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

_Song Challenge_

/Breakaway: Kelly Clarkson/

Quatre looked out the window into the endless galaxy. Not too far behind them were his home colony, and his father's business. Right next him was Heero Yuy, the man who dragged him away from the office. Quatre would call it kidnapping, but he was willing to leave the business and responsibilities behind.

"Stop thinking about it."

Quatre smiled. According to Heero and his sisters, Quatre needed to get away for a while. Heero suggested the summer villa the blonde had in the desert, with just the two of them.

Alone.

Maybe getting away wasn't a bad idea after all.

/Lesson Number One: Mulan II/

"Lesson one," Heero whispered into Quatre's ear, "both eyes on the target."

"Huh-uh."

"Now aim," Heero said as he raised both of Quatre's arms. Held in his pale hands was a gun.

"Huh-uh."

Heero felt Quatre lean back into him a little. He smirked, feeling a slight warmth below his belt. "Now fire."

A long bang echoed throughout the room.

"I missed," Quatre observed with a smirk of his own. "Perhaps I need more lessons."

Heero pulled Quatre's hips back up against his own. "Maybe so."

/Meditation of the Assassin: Assassin's Creed/

Heero had been watching Quatre for about a week now. He memorized his schedule and his routes. But today was different. Quatre was going to the more secluded part of town. Heero followed.

Quatre entered an abandoned building. There were boards on the windows and it looked as if the roof was going to cave in. He led him here, to meet him.

Against his better judgment, Heero entered. In the center of the room, Quatre was already undoing the buttons of his shirt. Heero stood frozen in place at the doorway.

"Information isn't all that you want from me, is it?" The shirt fell to the floor. "If that was true you would have gotten it the first day that you followed me and I would be dead by now." With a tug, his pants were pooled at his ankles. "Close the door," he commanded.

Heero obeyed.

/Saltwater Room: Owl City/

With his shoe in hand, Quatre walked into the water until he felt the water lap at his ankles. The sunset was beautiful and almost over. The wind was getting chilly. He turned and saw Heero a few feet away, stay away from the water. He smiled and continued to walk along the beach.

It had been two months since he had met Heero at the very beach. In those two months, Quatre had fallen for the cold and quiet young man. He was sure Heero felt the same because it showed in his actions.

He shivered as the wind blew again. He had not brought his jacket, but Heero had his. As expected, there was an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to a warm body. Quatre smiled and leaned against Heero.

Quatre had left his jacket at home. His home was huge and full of his twenty plus sisters and his father, but he always felt alone there. But when he was on the empty beach with Heero, that loneliness disappears. Heero stopped walking and Quatre gave him a questioning look. With one quick movement Heero kissed Quatre.

Now Quatre was sure Heero loved him.

/Ordinary People: John Legend/

There was no need to move quickly in this relationship. The war was over and their chances of dying had decreased dramatically. When there was no certainty of living the next day, Heero acted on his emotions. Now he could take his time and get to know Quatre.

The two retired pilots stared at each other over the wooden table. They sat in a booth at local café. Heero had coffee; Quatre had hot chocolate. One thing Heero learned, Quatre had a sweet tooth. He also learned about Quatre's love for strategy games, though that on was basically a given, and that his favorite color was blue.

Heero felt a foot slide up leg to his inner thigh. Quatre had a not so innocent smile on his face. Heero took a sip of his coffee.

Today, Heero learned that Quatre had a kinky side. Now there was plenty of time to explore that.

/.../

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review because feedback makes me a happy writer. Consturtive feedback makes me a better writer, which would make the readers happy. Even a simple, 'this is good' would be nice. Then you get cheesecake... not that I'm bribing you or anything. There's not that many Heero/Quatre lovers out there, but we all have to unite! For what, I have no clue, but we should anyway!

Until next time, my fellow 1x4 lovers.


End file.
